<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 4th Surprise by ajw012636</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379874">The 4th Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajw012636/pseuds/ajw012636'>ajw012636</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajw012636/pseuds/ajw012636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto and Kyomo spend their first Christmas together. </p><p>Hokuto finds himself with an important realization come Christmas morning.<br/>Kyomo comes face-to-face with something he's supposed to be unafraid of. </p><p>Can you guess what is the 4th surprise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SixTONES Christmas/New Year Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 4th Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/gifts">erucchii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas to my recipient!! </p><p>Hope you like this short fic~ Tried my best to include all the fun things you want for the prompt you gave. Had so much feels writing this because I love the pairings so much. It has been a pleasure to write for you! </p><p>Prompt Requested: Person A and Person B decided to go on their first holiday as a couple for Christmas (maybe Kyoto or somewhere as cold). They were having a night in after the whole day of playing tourist, just cuddling on the sofa, eating takeouts and watching Christmas movies when the power went out. They decided on sharing body heat to stay warm (and smut ensues).</p><p>Will be posting a promo for this (will reach out to you yieee) because yo girl is excited! Please look forward to it!</p><p>EDIT: Check out the crazy KyomoHoku promo for this fic <a href="https://twitter.com/kentyphile/status/1358408895866183680?s=20">here</a> </p><p>My Beta has been on a KyomoHoku high since a few months back and they have been hands-on for this. Much thanks to them as always!</p><p>First time to write sm*t oh my gawd!! I am still figuring out the language and imagery. Hope it doesn't read too bad. Huhuhu Tried my best!! </p><p>Hope you can give some love to this fluff fic~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I </strong><br/>
<strong>A Trip Planned</strong>
</p><p>Tokyo in December is blanketed by frost, clean air tonight. The skyline is dimmed by the bright lights of the city. There's no signs of snowfall yet and it's just a few days before Christmas Eve. And just like every year, it is a silent wish to the gods for a blessing of a light blanket of snow across the country so everyone can celebrate a very merry white Christmas. </p><p>Hokuto was looking out of the window, fogged up by moisture. He could only see washed out warm colors from the streetlights dotting the evening sky. Shivering slightly, Hokuto dug out his phone, vibrating inside his pocket. He smiled at the caller ID and answered.</p><p>"Thanks for calling back, Nakajima," Hokuto said. He called Nakajima Kento a while ago but since he was still in the middle of a shooting session he said he'd call back. It was a call Hokuto was waiting eagerly for the past 30 minutes. </p><p>"Sorry it took a while. We were just finishing up! So about that request, I asked Fuma if he can pull up the contact details and he'll send it to you," Nakajima replied. It was a bit noisy on his end of the line. Hokuto could make out Fuma talking in the background. </p><p>"Thanks to the both of you," Hokuto said, almost ready to sag with relief. </p><p>"No problem! We enjoyed our stay there and I think this would be a new – Hey –"</p><p>"Hello, Hokuto? I'll book your stay. Just let me know how many days. Treat it as our Christmas gift for you two. It's your first Christmas after all." Kikuchi Fuma took the phone from Nakajima who was currently raising his voice. </p><p>Hokuto pretended not to hear the loose threats being raised or Fuma's laugh, enjoying his long-time lover riled up. <em>Imagine being in love for such a long time now</em>, he thought. </p><p>"Nakajima will pay. So send me all the details after this call. Gotta go. Have to meet the threats being called out to me," Fuma said hastily. "Enjoy Kyoto, you two."</p><p>The line went dead and Hokuto stared down at his phone, unable to process what just happened. Whenever Nakajima and Fuma are involved for any request, it's either one or both of them planning and deciding things for others. He sighed.</p><p>He'll have to ask Kyomoto tonight then. If all goes well, on Christmas Eve they'll be at Kyoto, spending their first Christmas as a couple. He swallowed hard just thinking about it – still getting used to saying <em>Kyomo</em> and <em>lover</em> roll off of his tongue easily. Unless, if he's cut off from saying it with a deep kiss. </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong><br/>
<strong>Three Detours</strong>
</p><p>Kurama Onsen in Kyoto is known for their outdoor onsen and taking a soak while looking at the overcast sky. The snow-laden scenery is something Hokuto is looking forward to – it screams off-season summer in the middle of winter. He rarely got to travel much this year and he hopes Kyomoto would also enjoy this considering it's been such a busy year for SixTONES.</p><p>"You still haven't told me where we are staying," Kyomoto huffed, half his face covered by a thick muffler. Hokuto looked at him edgewise and wanted to kiss his bright red nose. His spirit was threatening to soar out of happiness over the possibility of doing things as a couple. </p><p>"I'm not good with surprises but we're close so see for yourself," Hokuto replied. He checked his phone and saw the place is just around the corner. He asked the taxi driver to drop them off a few ways to the resort. They've walked a few minutes and he's overthinking if he made the right decision to walk in the cold.</p><p>But Kyomoto's eyes had the glint of pure pleasure just looking around at the traditional Japanese shops, a far different sight from bustling Tokyo. Turning around the corner, Hokuto heard him gasp, a hand squeezing his arm in delight. </p><p>"We're staying in Kurama Onsen? I love it here," Kyomoto exclaimed, looking up at Hokuto. He swore his heart did not flutter just now at the sight of that smile. "I went here with the family. It's wonderful here in the summer. But winter!"</p><p>Kyomoto went ahead and entered the resort  nodding at an attendant who led him towards the reception area. Hokuto wanted to deflate with disappointment. So he's been here before? </p><p>He wanted to share the novel experience with Kyomoto. But knowing his lover frequents Kyoto, it's no wonder he'd know about tourist spots too. Hokuto's trip planning skills were being put to the test and he was keeping himself in check – fearing that his nervousness and pessimism showed. <em>I guess I'll be the one enjoying myself as a first timer</em>, he thought as a deep sigh escaped his lips. </p><p>From here on, it was a surprise botched after another as Hokuto experienced the disaster of the year. </p><p>There was a scheduled illumination attraction that Hokuto wanted to show Kyomoto. The theme was fairy tales and knew it would put a smile on his lover's face given his creative spirit. But when they got to the venue situated at an open plaza, they saw the crowd dispersing as a uniformed man - an organizing staff probably, announcing that there was technical difficulty as of the moment. The show is cancelled and will resume tomorrow. </p><p>Kyomoto squeezed Hokuto's gloved hand and peeked up at his face – Hokuto wore a mask of embarrassment. "I'm sorry that this happened, Kyomoto. I didn't know this would happen," he said as the latter shook his head and smiled. </p><p>"Hey, it was out of our hands. We'll watch tomorrow! For now, we can stroll at the park over there since it's not that cold right now," Kyomoto dragged his partner away from the venue. Being pulled along, it was too much for Hokuto to keep his hands from embracing him. In the few month's since they started dating, Kyomoto has taken small steps to open up to him – he’s always caught off guard at how gentle Kyomoto can be or how steady a presence he’s become.</p><p>“Let’s check out the outdoor onsen when we get back,” he looked back at Hokuto who was lagging behind. </p><p>They have spent so much time together, with SixTONES and everyone from Johnny's agency. But having Kyomoto all to himself will always take his breath away. He feels sentimental, driven by the weight of borrowed time as Hokuto was taking in the sight before him, treating it as if it were his last. The way snowflakes fell on Kyomoto's bright head like a crystal crown. The way he looks up at the white landscape lips parted, mid sentence with wonder. The way his fingers would strum an unknown tune, a sign of his delight. All of it, Hokuto burns to memory. Time and again he thinks that he doesn’t know what lies ahead: what it would be like to spend a lifetime with this man. <em>But I’ll always feel like it’s the first time if it’s with you, Kyomo. </em></p><p>When the sun was beginning to set, Hokuto led Kyomoto to the food district lit up by a dozen orange lanterns. He reserved a ramen restaurant that showed positive reviews. He didn’t know if Kyomoto already went there as well. At this point, all Hokuto wanted was to bring more smiles on his face, trip planning be damned. But trip planning was damned after all because when they reached the ramen place, the restaurant receptionist told him they didn’t have any bookings for a Matsumura Hokuto. After a brief conversation with the manager, it turns out that the reservation was overlooked by the new staff. They were told that there’s a free table after 2 hours. </p><p>Hokuto was fuming with anger, his frown a slash on his face. Kyomoto touched his shoulder and before he could apologize, his partner spoke up. </p><p>“We won’t be waiting in the queue tonight. But I do hope you’ll list us first. Tomorrow at this time, 18:00 for dinner,” Kyomoto said. The restaurant receptionist and manager bowed excessively and apologized as they set up the new reservation. Kyomoto dragged Hokuto away and he felt useless more than ever at how messed up their Christmas Eve was going. </p><p>“I’m sorry again. I should have checked the reservation before we left,” Hokuto said, fearing that Kyomoto is probably angry at the botched plans he’s been making. It’s been an afternoon full of side trips with none of the things he originally planned. Hokuto wasn’t sure how to salvage this first Christmas of theirs. </p><p>“I wasn’t up for ramen tonight, anyway. Hokuto, stop apologizing,” Kyomoto glanced at him, a fine eyebrow raised. “It’s unbecoming of a man such as yourself.” </p><p>Hokuto tried to control the smile breaking on his face and blinked back the burning tears of frustration. Relief washed over him just having Kyomoto near and hearing those words of assurance. Hokuto reached for his fingers easily, perfectly laced with his. </p><p>“I’ll leave it to you where we can get some authentic Kyoto eats,” Hokuto said, keeping him close as the streets were beginning to get crowded with tourists who were up for the night’s attraction. Beside him, Kyomoto’s blonde head bobbed in confirmation. </p><p>With the day's events, Hokuto still finds himself perplexed but not complaining that he’s with Kyomoto eating various takeout dishes on their suite at the resort. More than the illumination attraction or the fancy dinner, this was more intimate. </p><p>They talked freely about various topics of individual interests. Something he looked forward to every time. Despite having different tastes in music, fashion, and hobbies, Hokuto has learned to listen. There is pleasure in watching Kyomoto's eyes lit up when too absorbed in a conversation. Hokuto can feel his lopsided smile, thinking that every time Kyomoto gets like this he has to hold himself still from catching the stars on his eyes or drink in his words as if he hasn't had his fill of his lover's voice.</p><p>"I'll clear up over here," Hokuto said as Kyomoto stood up and tried to help him clean after their meal. </p><p>"Oh, well. I guess I'll set up the television then," he replied smiling and went to their suite. Hokuto swallowed hard. To think Fuma and Nakajima booked a room like this instead of the traditional tatami-styled one. There was no escaping sharing a king-sized bed. </p><p>
  <em>We look like a couple on a honeymoon. What were those two thinking? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>III</strong><br/>
<strong>Intoxicated</strong>
</p><p>Ever since they arrived at Kyoto, Kyomo had a hard time keeping his heart calmed down. With every touch of their hands, bump of shoulders, or just a few inches closer to each other in general - he feared that Hokuto could hear the riot of his heart. He was amazed at himself for playing it cool, leading Hokuto on to his whims. Their walk in the park, tour of Kyoto's busy hub, this simple meal, and now a movie marathon is turning out to be the best Christmas Eve. </p><p>When he said he'll set up the television for their movie marathon, Kyomo did nothing but stare hard at the white sheets and the huge bed in front of him. <em>I could get lost in all this fabric.</em> Before his face heated up with the colored image he had on his mind over the white spread, Kyomo decided to rummage inside his travel bag for Hokuto's gift instead. It was now or never to give it to him. He still remembered how he got his gift 3 days ago. </p><p>Kyomo saw him waiting by the department store's entrance and waved. Shin smiled and approached him. </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry I'm a bit late. Just helped out on a few errands," Kyomo said breathlessly. He was running up the escalators in a hurry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, it's okay! I wasn't waiting long," Shin replied. It was a blessing to have him come along today. If he went back to Kanagawa a day earlier he didn’t know who to ask to come with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked inside the Department Store which had only a few shop-goers. It wasn’t until 16:00PM that the store will have people coming in for last minute shopping for gifts. Kyomo knew what he wanted to get, it’s just that he didn’t know what type to get. So he and Shin took the escalator towards the men’s section - looking for that space where colorful bottles were displayed on glass cases. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s the section for perfumes,” Shin said, voicing Kyomo’s thoughts aloud. He pointed to the west wing of the store where display cases and designer posters were everywhere. They were immediately greeted by a sales clerk who was eager to assist with them being the only customers around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How may I help you today?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shin was already taking a turn around which left Kyomo to answer the sales clerk. He pointed at a random display case. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m buying a gift for someone. I wanted to see what’s available among your selections,” he said keeping the interaction short. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the sales clerk was relentless and tried to follow on his heels as he followed Shin. After a few look at the expensive labels, Kyomo’s eyes caught on a dark bottle. He looked at Shin in askance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think it’s a great choice. I love the brand,” he said to Kyomo, smiling. Shin looked at the sales clerk a few feet away, eyes never leaving the pair in case they make a purchase. “Could we have a sample of this, please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Kyomo was handed the strip of paper with a spritz of his chosen perfume and took a quick sniff, he knew that this was it. Shin peered over his shoulder and didn’t need to sample, the smell was strong and lasted long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a bold choice but it’s sure to make a statement, Sir,” the sales clerk said. “Perfumes like this brand make use of oil so the scent stays long after it was applied.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should definitely buy it. He’d be pleased.” Shin was leaning on a glass case and looked at Kyomo with a big smile that made him flush. Knowing what Shin knew about him and Hokuto, it was nice to share this experience with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take it,” Kyomo said. “It’s a gift. Make the ribbon black.” </em>
</p><p>There was a light tap on his shoulder and Kyomo startled, his small package fell on the soft down of the bed. He turned around and saw Hokuto looking at him, eyebrows scrunched with concern. </p><p>“Everything alright?” He said as his eyes fell on the box wrapped in brown paper with a black ribbon. Kyomo looked sheepishly at his lover and shrugged his shoulders. So much for making a smooth move of exchanging gifts. </p><p>“I wanted to give this to you and see how you’d like it,” Kyomo said as he handed his gift to Hokuto. </p><p>“Then let me get mine,” he said. Kyomo was not mistaken about the ghost of a smile on Hokuto’s lips. He felt his skin too warm over the knit sweater he was wearing. Hokuto was quick to come back and hand him a package that weighed lighter than a feather. </p><p>“What is it?” He squeezed the package, the paper crinkling and his fingers engulfed from the softness within. Kyomo didn’t wait for Hokuto to ask him to open it. As the striped pink ribbon fell away along with the wrapping paper, in his hands may be the softest, fluffiest muffler. Ever. </p><p>“I know how much care you put into taking care of your throat,” Hokuto said, taking the cream-colored muffler and wrapping it lightly on Kyomo’s neck. “With your cheeks pink from the cold, I think I chose the right color.” </p><p>Kyomo averted his eyes, the flash of his lover’s smile was enough. It was still too much to bear being close to Hokuto even after months of dating. </p><p>“I think it’s about time you open mine,” Kyomo said in a huff. His partner chuckled and drew on the black bow, his eyes widening when he saw the top of the box.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have,” he said. Kyomo didn’t say a word and gently took the box from him, opening it to reveal an amber bottle. It’s scent was already wafting inside the bedroom. “I wanted you to wear something that would go along with your bold sense of fashion.” </p><p>Removing the cap, Kyomo applied the perfume once below the space between Hokuto’s right ear. His lover stood still and they were quiet - overwhelmed by the scent of a rose garden surrounding them. </p><p>Hokuto drew close to him, magnetized to its true orbit. Kyomo fixed his eyes on the hollow of Hokuto’s neck. His heart was hammering inside his chest with mixed anticipation and dread. And as his lover dipped his head slowly, Kyomo closed his eyes - desperate for that shock of soft lips on his. How he wanted this. </p><p>Instead, warmth bloomed on his forehead as Hokuto gave him a quick kiss and stepped back. Kyomo opened his eyes and looked at Hokuto, a knowing smile on his lips. <em>That was embarrassing</em>. His skin was flushed, unknown if it's from stinted arousal or shame.</p><p>“I love it. Thanks, Kyomo.” </p><p>-- </p><p>With gift giving and that anticlimactic romantic moment that followed done and over with, it was a few hours before it struck midnight. Kyomo was happy to spend the rest of the evening curled up beside Hokuto as they watched a movie together. There was a quality to him that gravitated towards Hokuto's space and he was glad for it. He alone can spend this time with him. </p><p>They were down to the third of the Harry Potter franchise and both of them were too engrossed to even feel the creeping drowsiness of a long day. Frankly, it was his go-to movie for Christmas - intent on finishing even if they greeted the morning finishing all seven movies. As they were getting to the thrilling part of Sirius Black’s big reveal as the Prisoner of Azkaban, everything went black. </p><p>“Huh? What just happened?” Kyomo clutched Hokuto’s arm and looked around, seeing pitch darkness threw him off balance. </p><p>“There must be an outage,” Hokuto replied quietly. He was pulling away to stand up, but reflexively Kyomo held on. It shocked him, but he didn’t want to be alone. </p><p>“Stay. I think it will be back. I don’t want to be left here. It’s too damn dark.” </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Hokuto sank heavily on the bed and wrapped his arm around Kyomo, keeping him close. His free hand was on his partner's thigh, patting lightly in reassurance. </p><p>“I guess this is a novel experience. Sharing body heat.” There was laughter brimming over Hokuto’s words to lighten the moment. Kyomo didn't miss the teasing subtext and kicked his feet in response. The yelp that followed gave him smug satisfaction. </p><p>He settled deeper into his embrace and in the dark, all that mattered was the warmth from his lover's embrace. Denying he was starved for physical touch is a lie he told himself. Kyomo was too focused on how close he is to Hokuto, senses too sharp. How dizzying it is to have that perfume on Hokuto's skin, that musk scent remaining after the rose bouquet has evaporated. So primed was he that all sensation was centered on that hand on top of his thigh, heavy and hot. </p><p>“Could you remove your hand now?” Kyomo said, clenching his teeth. He tried to pull away, growing aroused and didn't want Hokuto to know. He didn't know what he was capable of unhinged. But Hokuto tightened the arm wrapped on his shoulder, brushing a kiss on his head, those maddeningly long fingers sliding upward near his erection.</p><p>"Hmm...I think my hand fits perfectly here," Hokuto hummed as he kneaded the sensitive flesh, never touching that place which ached. Kyomo shivered and grabbed Hokuto's wrist to stop him. Before a gasp escaped his lips, Hokuto leaned down and kissed him hard. It was messy and dragging, teeth grazing Kyomo's bottom lip. His grip on Hokuto's wrist grew slack, slowly finding its position to thread nervous fingers on Hokuto's hair. He pulled his lover's head down, breath hot on his lips. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Hokuto said, kissing his cheek. "I couldn't help myself. Tell me if you -"</p><p>"Don't stop...before I change my mind," Kyomo replied, kissing him back. Hokuto was breathing heavily as he gently laid Kyomo beneath him, legs touching. His hands were quick to travel, seeking smooth flesh and finding its way inside Kyomo's sweater. </p><p>Too sensitive at the cold hands trailing on his chest, Kyomo hissed. He arched at the light brush of fingers on the flat of his nipple and wrapped his arms on Hokuto's back. </p><p>"Hokuto, please...I," he said between laboured breaths. He didn't know what he was asking but as Hokuto's full weight settled on top of him, knowing how mutually hard they both were sent him over the edge. </p><p>The dark proved to be a sensual instrument that made it possible for Hokuto to unbutton jeans, hush pleasured moans with kisses, and holding Kyomo's length with a skilled hand. Kyomo was too eager for release, hooking a leg on Hokuto's back and rocked gently. </p><p>"Kyomo…" Hokuto was filling his hands with both of them, matching the sway of Kyomo's hips. His fingers continued to pump a building climax, feeling Kyomo's lips quiver on his cheek. </p><p>"Together. I want it together," Kyomo said aloud as he kissed Hokuto. He pulled him down wishing he can wear Hokuto's scent, tongue softly flicking on his neck, taste the salt of his skin. Close, so close were they as Hokuto rode hard in simulated lovemaking. In the dark, Kyomo didn't think it possible to see a flash of light as he let out a cry. He felt a spill of liquid heat on his stomach. Hokuto was catching his breath, fingers lax on their still throbbing flesh as he dropped a hard kiss on Kyomo's forehead. </p><p>"God, you are so good…" Hokuto settled his head on the crook of Kyomo's shoulder and exhaled satisfaction on his neck.</p><p>"If the lights went back on I'd be so embarrassed to look at you," Kyomo said, after a long silence of ebbed pleasure. Their hands were laced on top of his chest. He didn't care if Hokuto could feel the stutter of his heart anymore.</p><p>"I think it's okay to want this now, Kyomo." The whisper of Hokuto's words were clear, melting away his uncertainties at hearing him voice it out loud.</p><p>"We've only been dating for a few months. I'm afraid of how changed we'll be," Kyomo replied. He turned his head wishing he could see Hokuto's face. </p><p>"We'll still be us. The only thing that's changed is I'm yours now," Hokuto said. Kyomo can feel the smile on his lips upon his shoulder. He was feeling flush again. </p><p>"You say it so well. I love you, Hokuto." </p><p>
  <strong>IV</strong><br/>
<strong>Morning Light</strong>
</p><p>To think that outside with the window panes frosted, the snow gently filling the quiet streets, in this room only heat radiated between two people hopelessly in love. Dancing round each other, still finding the right steps - hands clasped together.</p><p>Come morning, Hokuto opened his eyes to a nest of blonde hair and a peaceful, sleeping face. <em>My first time waking up to this.</em> He quietly got off the bed and tried to find a box of tissues to help Kyomo clean up from a hot, sticky night. He smiled so hard his cheeks hurt from too much emotion. Still in a deep sleep, Kyomo groaned and turned on his side.</p><p>"I tried to surprise you for our first Christmas, but I guess I'll always remain as the one surprised by being with you everyday," he whispered, kissing Kyomo's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Prince."</p><p>--</p><p>BONUS: A little something~</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couldn't help myself to draw that KyomoHoku sketch because 1) I wanted to flex the markers I got for Christmas and 2) I wanted to try a different drawing style. Hehehehe </p><p>Might continue the "outdoor onsen" and see where KyomoHoku will take us! </p><p>Kurama Onsen is an actual Kyoto destination! Since onsen is usually a summer kind of thing but during winter it's amazing! Made a few changes to fit the story though since this is a traditional establishment. Check out more <a href="https://sharing-kyoto.com/see_kurama-onsen/story">here</a>. </p><p>In case anyone is wondering, the cologne reference is one of my fave brands (but to expensive for me to buy). It's Jo Malone - London Rose &amp; White Musk. Check out the description <a href="https://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/article/best-mens-musk-fragrances-guide">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>